


Please?

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [63]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:28:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27084124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: (Remember kids, & means friendship, / means romantic or sexual relationship)Draco babysits Teddy, who loves nothing more than exploring the woods around Malfoy Manor.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass & Draco Malfoy, Teddy Lupin & Draco Malfoy
Series: Surviving the War [63]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/813804
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Please?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey can you tell who his most common babysitters are?  
> Also Teddy would be 7 in this one
> 
> As ever thank to @ithopoiia for editing for me! Also to @RoLuFi_DB for saying they wanted to see more Malfoy and Teddy interactions, thus giving me the excuse to write this fic!

“Hi Uncle Draco!” Teddy tore into the manor like a hurricane on legs, nearly knocking a dozen things over by proximity alone and he pelted down the hallway towards the study. “Nan dropped me off and Aunt Pansy says I’m your responsibility!”

“Of course she does.” Draco rubbed his head and flicked his wand towards his desk as he stood. A dozen pieces of parchment, none of them finished, rolled themselves up and tucked themselves into the drawers. Then he grinned and turned as the door crashed open. “Hi Teddy, how are you today?”

“Excited!” Teddy grinned back at him, decked out today in a much patched and far too large Slytherin jumper and shorts that were barely peeking out under it’s hemline. His hair was so blond it was nearly white and his eyes were the same green as his jumper. “You said we could go exploring in the woods today, can we please?”

“You’re not exactly dressed for it, it is November you know.” Draco tried to look serious, but it was awfully hard looking down at that cheerfully pleading face. “It’s cold out.”

“I’ve got a jumper, Nan fixed it for me.” Teddy held a hand up to show a newly patched spot that was located on what was the elbow of the jumper but rested most of the way down his arm. “See? It’s very warm I promise!”

“Well, it’s just-”

“Pleeeeaaaaase!”

“Fine, fine we can go explore-”

“Yes!”

“-after we see if Astoria wants me to take a turn watching Scorpius, she has paperwork to get finished today.”

“But Scorpius is a baby!” Teddy flailed his arms as he followed Draco down the hall towards Astoria’s study. “The woods aren’t for babies!”

“Why not?” Draco raised an eyebrow at him.

“Because there’s bugs and monsters and things!” Teddy continued waving his arms around. “He can’t run because he can’t even walk yet! What if a big bird eats him?”

“Well, if it's that dangerous maybe we should stay inside and play chess?” Malfoy grinned at him before knocking on the open door of Astoria’s study. “Astoria? Is it my turn with the baby?”

“Babababa!” Scorpius lurched from laying in his playpen to grabbing the sides and bouncing. Then he tried to reach up at the same time and knocked himself back down onto his bottom. The squawk he let out sounded more annoyed than upset.

“He’s all yours.” Astoria said with a grin. “He’s been very distracting while I’m trying to work, haven’t you sweetheart?”

“Mabamabababa!” Scorpius waved his hands towards her and then towards Draco and Teddy. “Ubabpataba!”

“That right, you telling stories?” Draco couldn’t stop the grin that graced his face as he walked over to Scorpius, not that he would have stopped it if he could. “What do you think about a walk in the woods? Teddy thinks it will be very dangerous.”

“Hmm, don’t get eaten.” Astoria turned her grin on Teddy. “Unless that’s your plan little dude, you trying to get Draco eaten?”

“No! I don’t want to get eaten and I’m slower than Uncle Draco!” Teddy shook his head so hard Draco worried for a moment he’d knock himself over. Then he looked seriously at Astoria. “And I don’t want Scorpius to have to grow up with no dad.”

“It’s rough, huh?” Astoria nodded sympathetically.

“Nan is really great but all the other kids on my quidditch team have dads that come help with practice, except Becket, Becket’s dad died in the war too.” Teddy shrugged. “It’s alright I guess.”

“Ready to go explore the very dangerous woods?” Draco held a hand out towards him now that Scorpius was tucked into his sling. It had taken Draco a while to get used to the sling, it was some new muggle thing that could be wrapped in a dozen different ways. Hermione had recommended it to Pansy who’d bought it for them. This time he’d wrapped it so Scorpius’ back was to his chest so he could look around. “Scorpius is ready.”

“Dabataba!” Scorpius waved his hands around.

“Yeah!” Teddy jumped up. “Let’s go!”

The first ten minutes of walking out through the woods consisted mainly of trying to keep up with Teddy while also keeping Scorpius from stuffing every leaf, twig, and bit of fluff they passed too close to into his mouth.

“Scorpius please, you can’t eat leaves, you’re a baby.” Draco sighed as he pulled yet another leaf out of his babies hand. “You know according to Pansy that Luna girl takes her babies all over the world and they don’t eat every leaf they pass, you could learn something from them.”

“James eats everything!” Teddy called back to him. “Including my hair if I make it long enough! Aunt Ginny says it’s a normal baby thing and Uncle Harry always makes a grumbly noise.”

“Does he?” Draco managed to keep his voice entirely even, not that Teddy would have noticed. Even though both of them were married with kids and somewhat passed their school-hood rivalry, at least Draco assumed they were passed it, they still weren’t exactly talking.

“Mhmm, ooh look at this bug!” Teddy practically danced on the spot trying to point at the bug while somewhat containing his excitement. “It’s shiny!”

“It’s a beetle.” Draco agreed as he came over. “Not the kind of beetles we use in potions but a pretty one.”

“Nan says we gotta leave bugs alone because they live here and we wouldn’t like being grabbed in our house by a giant.” Teddy looked up at Draco with the widest eyes and cutest smile he’d ever seen. “But I really really like shiny beetles.”

“We should probably listen to your Nan.”

“That’s what Uncle Harry says too.” Teddy’s face immediately dropped into a pout. Then a raven squawked nearby and Teddy took off towards the sound. “I’m going to race it!”

“We’re going to get lost.” Draco commented to Scorpius as he followed at a slightly safer pace through the underbrush. “Then your mother is going to work right through dinner and my mother will radiate disappointment.”

“Mamamamama.” Scorpius babbled and Draco decided to take it as agreement.

**Author's Note:**

> And many many thanks to those of you who comment on my fics, kudos them, or read them. Y'all are the reason I am still writing (and writing way more than I ever intended for this series)


End file.
